the ppg z and rbb z story
by miruika
Summary: the ppg and rbb was fighting!from this fight they like each other.........,read it if you want to know more.
1. Chapter 1 blossom and brick

**ME: hello everybody this is my first fanfic I hope you like this.**

**Please review me after you read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own powerpuff girls z and the other character**

**One day the powerpuff girls z and the rowdyruff boys was fighting each other.**

**Blossom (momoko) target was brick.**

**Bubbles (miyako) target was boomer.**

**Buttercup(kaoru) target was butch.**

**the rowdyruff boys was playing around with powerpuff girls make the girls mad.**

** (momoko pov)**

**Uught….those boys just make me soo mad now !!**

"**blossom please relax they just want to make us mad"bubbles say that to me.**

"**Yeah !just like bubble said these boys just want to make us mad!"buttercup say.**

**Uught….now im hungry because of this all,were gonna finish this.**

**This time your going down brick you make me suffer from hungry! ________________________________________________________________________**

**(brick pov)**

**Lucky I found my target and she was cute with her cotton candy eye~ **

**Huh! Wait a minute!she was my enemy ught..i think I was like her!**

"**hey,bro what are you thinking!let's go fight"butch yelling at me.**

**Okay....he I wont lose to you blossom.(looking at her directly)**

**(blossom pov)**

**Wh..why he looking at me like that!!**

**Huh! Why my face was red,uught…..you teasing me again!!**

**Brick I wont forgive you!!!**

"**Why my face is red"(said that on her head)**

**Me: sorry if the story was soo short but next chapter is coming please a review me but no harsh comment okay thanks for read it! I hope you like it (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2 bubble and boomer

**ME: hi there! This is the chapter 2 I hope you like it .this time is buble and review me after you read this (^_^)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own powerpuff girls z and the other character!**

**The blue PPG and RBB was fighting each why they just looking each **

**each other not fighting???**

**(bubble pov)**

**Why momoko san hate rowdyruff boys they was not that evil (said that on her head)**

"**bubble watch out the blue one is come out!" blossom yelling at me.**

"**who do you said the blue one I have a name you know it's boomer!"the blue said.**

**Huh! Thank you blossom. Then that meaning the..blu..oops I mean boomer –kun**

**Will be my opponent,this is fun!**

**(boomer pov)**

**Okay then I will choose this bubble one…..whoa!wait a minute!**

**She..just like an a angel,…..this is instersting he..he..he…..(said that on his head )**

"**hey boomer! What happen to you and brick you two just silently watching your opponent" butch yelling at just now he was watching his own opponent too!**

**Okay..okay I fight bubble let's fight now ~ ( coming near to her)**

**(bubble pov)**

**Hi..hi this is gonna fun! Okay then boomer kun let fight ~ (coming near to him)**

**I won't lose to you boomer kun….(smile at him)**

**(boomer pov)**

**Me! Too I won't lose to you bubble chan~(smile at her)**

**(brick,blossom,butch,buttercup pov)**

**THAT NOT EVEN FIGHTING THAT WAS FLIRTING EACH OTHER!!!**

**(said that on they own head)**

**ME: done! I hope you like the chapter 2 please a sorry if the story sooo short! (^_^).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the powerpuff girls z and the other character !!!**


	3. Chapter 3 buttercup and butch

**ME: hi,this is chapter 3 I hope you like this I make this one a little looong and don't forget to review me okay (^_^)**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own powerpuff girls z and the other character !!!**

**Now! All the PPG and RBB already fighting each other….hey! wait a minute there still one left the green one!!**

**(buttercup pov)**

**What! Now just butch left alone owh….man this is my baad days ever!**

"**hey! ****cutie why you mad over there"butch say that to me!.**

**What! Do you said ! erght….anyway let's fight! Butch.**

"**not that fast cutie !!" butch yell at me.**

**Now what is he want from me! He said "let's fight!"**

**And now he was acting flirty with me! What in the word happen to him!(said that on her head)**

**Butch ! so what is in the word you want from me anyway !!!!**

"**he..he..he I know you would say that to me~"butch nearer to me.**

**He….hey wait a minute what are you thinking now! You pervert butch!**

"**he..he.. im not thinking anything pervert but…..i would like you have to be my girlfriends"butch still nearer to me!.**

**Wh..wha..what are you crazy were enemy you know!!!!**

**What is he thinking he must be crazy and why my face is so hot!! maybe I sick because of him or maybe…I was…erght…no way never!!!!! (said that on her head)**

**(butch pov)**

**He..he gotcha she must be fall for me!! Just a little bit she would be mine!!!**

**Soo~ buttercup-chan are you reject it or accept it~ (looking at her with a flirty glare)**

"**n..no..no way ! even I recive it was impossible!!"she said that to me.**

**Soo~ that meaning you want me to be your boyfriends to~~ are im I right buttercup chan~~~~.**

"**y…yes I mean no way! because were enemy!!"she said.**

**Yes! I got her I know she would accept it! With her red bright face !(said that on his head).**

**It's okay we can do It secretly from our friends.**

"**wh..what are you crazy!…….can we really do it"she said it with her red face.**

**Yes! That meaning you accept it !!**

"**o..okay but secretly okay!"she said.**

**Okay we do it secretly! Then how about a date now!**

"**w..what not now maybe later but now let's fight before they notice!"buttercup said.**

**Yees! Finally she became my girlsfriend yes!**

**(buttercup pov)**

**i..i cannot believe it ! I was butch girlsfriends wh..what is happening to me!**

**Why I accept it but now why I was happy too?uught..i don't care! But now I think I was fall for him!!! I think I would never like him……but now were boyfriends and girlsfriends and now I was blush!**

**ME:done! (^_^) im sorry if this one too long I don't know it. it's aready 2 page.**

**Anyway review me okay…..and thanks for your review (_)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS Z AND THE OTHER CHARACTER!!!!**


End file.
